Top Hats and Lady Red
by Katy of Oz
Summary: InuYasha is set in London! Is Kagome really related to the earl! Since when did Kagome start working for Ciel! And when did Kagome find out that she is really the only daughter of Madam Red! {I do not own anything except for my own original ideas}
1. Come Forth the Family

"Kagome," Sesshomaru called up the stairs, "Miroku and Songo are here, come down and help your mother with the tea."

"Yes sir!" Kagome called back from her room where she was writing a letter to two of her childhood friends. She was congratulating them on getting engaged. She put her ink pen away in her desk and set the letter aside. She walked over to her mirror. It hung over her wooden dresser. Kagome reached for her brush to try to beat the wild beast that was her hair. Her crimson mess of waves didn't wish to be brushed so it took her longer to comb it out than she originally thought. When it was all nice and silky she took her favorite deep blue ribbon from her jewelry box and tied her hair back, the redness of her hair working well with the color of the bow. The light blue, cotton dress she was wearing helped bring out the color in her hazel eyes. When Kagome was satisfied with her appearance she descended down the stairs. When she got to the bottom she saw her aunt and uncle walk in the door. She waved to them and smiled before going left into the kitchen where her mother was trying to balance the plate of macaroons and the tea tray in her small and delicate arms. "Mom," Kagome said addressing her mother with urgency because it looked like at the rate her mother was going, she was going to drop both plates. "Mom, can I help you?"

Her mother looked up to see Kagome wearing a worried look on her face. "Would you be a dear and grab the tray please?" she said to Kagome expressing her gratefulness at the help.

"Yes Ma'am." Was all Kagome said while carefully taking the white tea set that was covered in pale blue vines. Kagome followed her mother into the 'tea room' which was to the right of the front door if you're looking at it from the inside and a room across from the kitchen. Miroku and Songo were sitting chatting with Sesshomaru about the newest murdered prostitute that had been announced in the papers that day in the single chair to the right in the room. Straight ahead there was a red love seat for three people and another one for two to the left of it. In the middle of the small room was a table for setting tea down on. "Here you go," Kagome's mother set the plate down and sat to the right of her husband. When Kagome set the tea tray down her mother set up everyone's cups and saucers in front of them and started serving them individually.

Kagome sat down on the three person love seat next to her mother and continued listening to the conversation that her aunt, uncle and father were so engrossed in. Songo, who was next to Miroku and also across from Sesshomaru, commented on what Miroku had said. "But wasn't it the same as the last three women? They were all murdered by being brutally cut open in multiple places with a metal torture devise while having her womb removed all _while_ she was still alive?" Her husband only nodded. "That would be terrible..." Songo led off clutching her stomach.

Sesshomaru spoke up. "So, why don't we discuss what you really came here today to talk about?"

Kagome's expression morphed into one of confusion. "I thought they were here on a regular summer visit?"

Songo and Miroku shoot their heads. "Lady Red we are here to give you a proposal." Miroku said while watching Kagome's face turn into one mixed of surprise and shock, but Miroku continued. "Since your mother wishes to start up her own home store for her self-made clothes, we thought that since you wouldn't be able to offer her as much help as you would want to, that we should help _you_ in the meanwhile."

Kagome spoke up, "Help me _how_ exactly?" she said while looking at Songo and her father.

This time it was Songo who answered Kagome's question. "Lady Red, Kagome, we want you to come and live with us in London. You would be able to get a job there and make enough money for collage when the time comes. That way you can go through collage and become the doctor you have always wanted to become. I would teach you at home about history, ballroom dancing, mathematics, science and the works. You would be working in the morning or afternoon while Miroku is at the restaurant and I am teaching the children at the orphanage. We would all eat dinner together every night. What do you think?" Songo continued her excitement showing in her expression and voice. "I even talked to Myoga about having you work at his bakery! It is less than four blocks away from our house so if you get an afternoon job you could come home at night being perfectly safe! What do you say?" Songo finished while looking at Kagome with hopeful eyes. She herself had always wanted a daughter, or any child for that matter. Sadly though, to both her and Miroku's dismay, she was unable to conceive. That is why she teaches and helps out at the orphanage, so she can be around children who she is able to love and see every day. Even after they grow up all of her 'children' have kept in touch with her and Miroku since their departure from the orphanage. They all looked at Kagome with expectation.

Kagome just looked at them with her mouth hanging open. She mumbled something under her breath while still looking like a deer staring down a hunter's barrel. "Speak up Kagome." Sesshomaru ordered. Kagome was shaken out of her confused little world, like her personal bubble was popped. She opened her mouth, with her eyes showing a hidden emotion. As soon as she started talking that hidden emotion showed and her family knew what she was going to say and started taking things out from under their seats or from their luggage bags. "I appreciate the offer but I must refuse. Mother…" Kagome was interrupted from finishing what she was going to say as she watched her family with horror as she backed up into the couch trying to get away from them. "What are you doing?!" Kagome screamed as she jumped over the couch. Sesshomaru had caught her leg and toughed her to them before she could escape his grasp. "NNMMPH!" was all she was able to get out when Songo and Miroku placed a cloth on her face forcefully while her parents held her still on the stairs. As her vision started clouding she thought, _am I going to die? Will I be able to see Uncle InuYasha again?_ That was all she could think of before her sight went **_black._**


	2. Welcome To the Family

Kagome groggily woke up to the sound of horses walking down a paved road and vigorous bumps from her carriage. Her head felt like it was being split into two. When she opened her eyes she saw Songo and Miroku staring at her intently. She was in a dream-like state and couldn't remember what had happened or how she got inside of a carriage. Suddenly Kagome recalled the cloth and how her mother and father held her on the edge of the stairs as Miroku and Songo smothered her with the tainted object. Kagome jumped back from them once more and tried to will herself to go through the carriage walls so that she could escape her insane aunt and uncle. They noted her reaction when she woke up and shared a knowing look. As Kagome was still trying to open the door that was painted on one side of the carriage, Songo started explaining the situation in a calm demeanor. "Lady Red, to be quite frank, we're not in the least bit sorry for what we did. In fact, we had much fun acting as the villain." She stated with a twinkle in her eye.

Miroku took over for a bit. "BUT, we are sorry that we scarred you to such an extent. Also, we will be there in a short while so we will explain what will happen."

"You have been to our house multiple times since you were young, so you are familiar with it." When Songo had interrupted Miroku she reminded Kagome of a book she had recently read, 'The Adventures of Alice in Wonderland'. Kagome thought they very much resembled the king and queen of hearts. "I know it is sudden but tomorrow you will be starting your job at 'M's sweets' okay? Your hours are from nine in the morning to one in the afternoon with a fifteen minute lunch break at eleven thirty. You are allowed to wear any clothes you want as long as it is respectable. But since this will be a clean break for you I have bought you dozens of outfits for work, outings, riding Pyrite, hunting, and sleep wear! I hope you like them all! Whenever you go out you will wear a red outfit okay? Your sleep wear and riding outfits are multitudes of colors because I know you like them. OH!" She yells with excitement. "I also got you a golden colored hat that you can wear riding or on an outing or anywhere! On work days unless you call me or Miroku at work we will expect you home before us. If you don't get home by three without calling, we will have Lilly or Hanzen call us okay? It should take you ten minutes from the shop back home but you might have lock-up or clean-up duty, want to go out with friends or just by yourself. That's why we are giving you two hours before we call the yard okay? So in the morning Miroku leaves for the restaurant at six in the morning and I go at ten so I will be here even after you leave. And every Saturday we will go to the orphanage for my work hours all right? It'll be just some girl on girl spending time. We have two carriages and four horses. We have turned the shed outside into a small stable for Pyrite because as we have found out when you all came and visited us that he intimidates Heath and Kinp. And remember we need to keep him away from Mary and Snow; they're in _love _with him. We brought him so you can ride him throughout the city and to work and back." Songo sucks in a breath to continue but this time Miroku cuts her off so that she could catch her breath so that she wouldn't have hypervenalated before they go home.

"Since you have a legal license to carry a pistol around with you we want you to carry it. We have gotten you a holster for it to go on your belt. We also have stocked plenty of ammo in the office room in case you use your gun wither its only for practice or defending yourself. Your belt holds a round of extra ammo for you so that you don't run out. LASTLY….. Songo decorated your room….."

"YES and it looks MARVOULUS! I decorated it all in hues of blues. I know we want you to live up to your name 'Lady Red' but I don't want you being strangled by the color. After a while you might have hated it and we defiantly couldn't have that!"

This was the first time Kagome spoke since she awoke. "I dislike the way you brought me with you, even though it would have taken a lot of convincing you didn't have to knock me out. Though, all in all, I appreciate it very much. In fact…I am even getting a little excited!" she finished with a half-smile.

That smile was all it took to get Songo going again. "You know while you're doing work and such I am sure you will get many suitors running after you! Even though many might not be able to keep up with your fast pace, wont it be fun watching them fight over you with their money? Even if you don't choose any of them you will still get multitudes of gifts from them like exported chocolate and," Songo rambles on and on until their butler and one of their drivers, Hanzen, stops the carriage.

"My Lord and Ladies, we have arrived." Hanzen says as he helps Songo out of the carriage, then Kagome. When Hanzen opens the door Kaitlin, their maid, runs up to Kagome and puts her in a death lock. After Kagome frees herself from her friend's hug she becomes bombarded with Lilly and Alexander tackling her for their hugs. After all the welcomes are placed and said the four house workers lead Miroku, Songo, and Kagome into the kitchen where a large almond rum cake awaits them with presents on the long dining table.

"Welcome home Kagome," "Lady Red," they all say to her as she looks at them in astonishment.

"This is for me? You would think it is my birthday!"

They all look at each other. Lilly and Kaitlin said, "Isn't it though? Isn't it your fifteenth birthday?" Kagome is stunned into silence. It IS her fifteenth birthday, with all of the excitement…and fear that had beheld her she had forgotten it was her birthday. While being unconscious for three days didn't help her, she wouldn't have remembered it till her parents brought it up, she never did.

After all the excitement and the presents and the cake Kagome thanked them and excused herself to head upstairs. She was tired from all of the day's work. Plus she had to work the next day so she had yet another excuse to head to bed early. Kaitlin was going to bring the presents up to her room later that day. Kagome's new room looked very much like her old one except much roomier. After Kaitlin went back down stairs from helping Kagome into her night gown, Kagome heard her uncle ordering them around down stairs. Something about how Kaitlin should clean up the kitchen while Hanzen had to help him in the office with his restaurant stuff. He told Alexander to start preparing that night's dinner and for Lilly to go water the herb garden. They had planted it a while ago for Kagome for after she arrived, for her to use them in her cooking. Kagome loved to cook and they weren't going to stop her. They had it planted for her so she wouldn't feel so far away from home. _Maybe it won't be suck a bad thing to live in London. Maybe I will be able to gain enough money fast enough so that I can go to college at the right age without borrowing money._ She smiled to herself as she fell into a deep slumber.


	3. SHIPPO! 3

***Two Weeks Later***

"Oh Lady Red!" Seara sung to Kagome from the kitchen, Kagome was in the back room putting away the last of the supplies from the day's job. All that was left was to clean up the power and such, put the leftovers away and lock up. Kagome looked over to the door way where Seara had positioned herself. "Would you be a dear and lock up for me please? I really must be going home because Cedric comes home today. He has been so restless lately; I want to help him ease the stress a little bit. If you know what I mean." She said as she winked at Kagome. Kagome's face was set on fire.

_ Stop it Kagome. Get your mind out of the gutter; you're too young to think about that._ "Sure, then I get to have my pick of leftovers. I don't care if you go home early but I will get to take them home understood?" Kagome stared a hard gaze at Seara. Knowing her she probably wanted to take the leftovers too and just have Kagome do all the work. Even though the two have become great friends they still knock heads on some things. Also, considering the fact that Seara is eight years older than Kagome and married doesn't help on specific occasions; especially where Hojo, another worker at M's Sweets, is concerned. It's like he fell head over heels for her in the very short amount of time she has been there. He has already invited her on many trips; hunting, shopping, and Seara's personal favorite, to a health seminar held at the hospital for one's personal eating habits. Kagome was a tad offended by that one yet Hojo didn't even notice and just kept cranking along.

Seara kissed Kagome's cheek bringing her out of her thoughts. "Thank you dear. We planned this to be honest. We figured it is about time we had an heir for him since his tailoring business has finally come off the ground and stayed stable for a while." She winked yet again to Kagome as her face bloomed with red that matched her hair color. "I will see you tomorrow dear!" She exclaimed while walking out the door. Kagome heard her muffled laugh and heard her say "IF I can walk that is." under her breath before closing the door.

Kagome just looked at it for a moment trying to rain in her blush. She hoped they got lucky and Seara got pregnant but could only wonder if the child they would have would be as perverted as his or her mother. "Okay!" Kagome clasped her hands together. "It's time to start cleaning!" She exclaimed as she went to get a dampened wash cloth to clean off the counters that were still somewhat covered in flour and sugar. She loved her job working at M's Sweets, though she didn't like staying an extra hour or two for cleanup duty. Myoga assigned two people every day to stay after and clean up the shop. When their work is done they are entitled to take home some leftovers from that day's work. Then the next day to get rid of any more leftovers the employees can buy them for practically nothing, or if the employees don't want something it goes on the small bargain stand for the same price. They reheat them and set them out. Even though nothing is wrong with them they still don't want their consumers thinking they only serve leftovers first. Though, usually the leftovers DO sell and go faster than the first and second batch of the new stuff for how cheap it is. "Ah! I am finally finished!" Kagome said aloud as she threw the last now clean cloth on a clothes rack outside. She quickly changed into her riding outfit so that she could go home. After she was done changing she threw her work clothes into her bag that she always brought with her. She also put in the small box containing her Baklava that she decided to take home for her, Miroku and Songo to eat after their dinner so that Xander didn't have to whip up anything for desert. Today's riding outfit was emerald green which brought out the green in her eyes. Kagome pulled her hair back into a bun which she promptly put a cloth over and tied into place with a bright blue ribbon only allowing a few stray waves to outline her face. She gently put on her golden hat and slung her bag over her shoulder. She locked the doors to the Sweet shop and set off on Pyrite to go home.

As she rode past a darkened alleyway she heard a scream. She slowed Pyrite down and stopped in the opening to the alley. When Kagome's eyes adjusted to the darkness evading the space between two small factories she gasped. There were three thugs surrounding what looked to be a young child, gender to be determined but looked to be no older than the age of five. The child's hair had come loose from its position on top of the child's head. On every square inch of the child was covered in cuts and bruises. One of the thugs picked up the child and threw him/her against the wall where the boy was knocked unconscious. The other two walked over to him and started kicking the child. Kagome knew if she let them continue the boy would be dead in less than ten minutes. "**HEYYOU THUGS**! Stop harassing a Meir child and pick on someone who can actually defend themselves!" She yelled at them. The men stopped kicking the kid and looked up to her. All three men looked at her in awe, for they thought they were in the presence of a goddess; a crimson headed, hazel eyed, emerald green goddess on a golden white steed. When they snapped out of their trance the man who threw the child against the wall started advancing on Kagome. The other two followed in suit as the kicked the child off onto the side while grabbing small planks of wood. Only then did Kagome realize that she might die…or get raped if she got caught. She slowly reached inside of her coat to get her pistol which was on her belt that hangs to her waist. She saw one of the men pull something out from their pocket. She didn't see what it was but when she was distracted one of the other men hit her extremely hard on her left arm knocking her off of Pyrite onto a shattered beer bottle. The glass stuck into both her hands and her right forearm; which was what she fell onto. She barely noticed the pain but knew that her top left arm was most likely shattered. As the head man advanced on her once again she noticed that the other men were in the process of trying to cripple Pyrite with their planks. Kagome's attention was finally brought back to the man who was advancing on her because she found out what he had pulled out earlier, a silver dagger. He pounced on her and held her arms above her head. Kagome was blinded by the pain in her arm being moved above her head that she blacked out for a second. When she came back in she felt a sticky substance on her left cheek. The men were still fighting Pyrite as he tried to go to her and save her. Kagome also noticed that her coat had been opened and her shirt pulled down. Yet somehow the idiot who was straddling her hadn't noticed the gun on her stomach. She brought her knee up to his back and knocked him over her. She quickly pulled her gun out almost dropping it when her left arm dropped to her side sending white across her vision. Kagome saw the man getting up and running at her and blew his brains out. Most of it ending up behind his as he fell and some ended up on Kagome's face. She turned around and looked at the stunned men behind her. They looked at her in horror for what she had just done and how she herself looked like an alive corpse. Then they ran like their lives depended on it and booked it out of the alley. Which, in a way their lives HAD depended on what they would have done. If they had even stepped closer to Kagome she would have killed them without hesitation. She felt empty as she walked over to where the young child was bleeding on the ground crumpled like he was still in a womb. Kagome picked him up, took off her coat and rapped him in it like a baby in a cloth. She noticed it was a young boy. She had the utmost trouble climbing onto Pyrite with the boy in her only working arm, but she did it. Pyrite ran across the roads in a calm and fast ride. He got them there within minutes. He walked them up to the door step and rang the doorbell by himself. Miroku answered with Songo behind him and they gasped. Kagome looked at them without a soul in her eyes, just a cold glance before jumping off of Pyrite and handing the still unconscious boy to Songo before she herself slumped unconscious.

YAY! Double Upload! 3


End file.
